


Cry Baby - 10 Years Later

by teenagehellcat



Category: The Barclays
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagehellcat/pseuds/teenagehellcat
Summary: 10 years after the events of Cry Baby.Wade Walker and the gang are adults.after a traumatising accident, regarding Allison. Wade must track down those responsible with help of his old gang.
Relationships: Baldwin Blandish/Lenora Frigid, Milton Hackett/Mona Malnorowski, Wade "Cry Baby" Walker/Allison Vernon Williams





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For pheobe & hex x

It has been 10 years since the events of "Cry Baby".  
Wade Walker, now 27-years-old has changed dramatically thanks to the love of Allison.  
After the events of the Chicken Race and Cry Baby crying two tears. Wade was finally at peace with himself over his parents deaths.  
And began to live his life in well deserved peace with Allison.  
After the events of the film,  
The Cry Baby gang was split apart.  
Milton was sent to a catholic boarding school by his parents. Hatchet Face was sent to a correction facility for her face and Wanda was sent to jail for the brutal murder of her hippy happy-go-lucky parents.  
For now and the last 10 years. Life has been kind to Wade Walker and Allison Vernon-Williams.  
Allison's now dignoised-phycotic grandmother-in-a-mental institution- Mrs Vernon Williams.  
The Vernon-Williams empire was left to the only remaining Vernon-Williams member. Allison. Who lives in her grandmothers old house with Wade.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning honey" Allison smiled as she rolled over to the now half awake Wade who smiled back. "Good morning Baby." Wade smiled as he pulled Allison in for a kiss. "Did you brush your teeth last night?" Allison questioned him. Wade lied "Yes..." Allison smirked "You lier" and playfully slapped him as she got up to make them breakfast "I'm going to make some breakfast" Allison smiled and put her dressing gown on as she headed downstairs as Wade smiled turned over to go back to sleep.

Pepper knocked on the door with her 7 children. Including a now 17 and 15 year old Snare drum and Susie Q and the now 10 year old child she gave birth to in the back of Cry Baby's car 10 years ago during the game of Chicken.  
Allison answered the door and was stunned to find "Pepper here so early in the morning. "Pepper! What a lovely surprise!" Allison cherped. "Good morning Allison is my brother In?" Pepper said making her way inside the house with her out of control children.  
Snare drum, now 17, was the spitting image of his uncle how he use to look when he was a teenager. helped himself to some cookies from the biscuit tin. "Snare! What did I say about touching other peoples food after you've picked your nose!" Pepper said as she held 2 of her whiny fussy babies in her arms. Snare Drum put it back and stormed off into the other room.  
Allison looked uncomfortably. "Can I make you a tea, Pepper?" "I'll have 4 sugars in mine and just give these lot a soda." Pepper said passing her 2 youngest children, aged 2 and 3 to Allison "Do you mind watching them?" Pepper said passing the babies over to an uncomfortable Allison "urgh sure" Allison said taking the babies. "Thanks" Pepper said going upstairs to Wade. "You lot be good for your auntie Allison!" Pepper said as Allison looked in horror at the kids running around the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper knocked on the bedroom door as she entered to find Wade asleep. She went over to him and gently tapped his shoulder startling him. "Woah!" Wade said as he woke up. Pepper apologised "I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean to startle you." Pepper laughed as Wade began to laugh with her. Wade was suspicious as Pepper never woke up before 11 am. Is something wrong, Pep? Your never up this early.." Wade was concerned about his sister. Pepper sat down on the bed "I have some news. Your the first one I'm telling this too." Pepper said smiling. Wade listened. "I'm pregnant." Pepper and Wade both smiled at each over.  
"Oh Pep! I'm so happy for you!" Wade hugged his sister. "Thank you bro." Pepper hugged him tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Baldwin and Lenora now a psychotic couple living in a tin roof shack with 15 chimpanzees.  
Lenora was auditioning for Americans Got Talent.  
"Lalalalala" Lenora screamed into her hairbrush as Baldwin held the record player. "I'm so gonna win this" Lenora said, singing with the worst singing voice known to mankind, Baldwin agreed with his other half. 

Wanda has been serving a prison sentence for the brutal murder of her parents. Hector and Maggie Woodward 10 years ago.  
Wanda claimed the larger than life couple had a heart attack after she tore up her mother's bird hat causing both her mother and father to have a fatal heart attack due to the loss of the hat.

Milton was sent away to a catholic boarding school by his church obsessed religious parents to repent for being a drape and relationship with Hatchet Face. 

Hatchet Face was sent to a correction facility for her face, which she is still undergoing treatment for.


End file.
